


one and only

by The Soup (TheSoup)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aeirth/Tifa, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/The%20Soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris and Tifa agree to Axel's moneymaking scheme. Aeris/Tifa, implied Axel/Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one and only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ikiris).



> My first-time writing femslash. Beware!

**"I can't believe** we're doing this."

Axel ruffled the spiked red-hairs on his neck, grinning as the devil to his anxious partner. "Relax. You're freaking out too much."

"No, I'm freaking out enough," said Roxas. He crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his clipboard in his armpit. "This is not going to work out."

"It's fine." Axel shot a look that caused Roxas' blood to still. "Just do your job, and everything will be fine and peachy."

Roxas shuddered. "All right, all right. I'll do it..." He mumbled to himself while checking the statistics on his clipboard, "internet porno is so overrated..."

"Do we have everything?" Axel asked in a whisper, eagerly popping his knuckles. He adjusted the black bag strapped to his chest and made a short grimace as the strap cut into his shoulder, through the layers of black cloak.

Roxas thumbed his pages. He clicked the top of his ball-point and started running through the list. "Lighting."

"Check. All ready set up."

He crossed it off. "Camera"

"Right here." Axel slid the black bag off his shoulder and he set it on the carpet. He dropped to his knees, carefully removing the video recording device from the soft protection of its foam bed. The lights were out in the hall, so it was hard for him to see... "Roxas, shine your light over here."

Roxas stopped reading the list and pointed his flash light over to Axel, getting him in the eyes. Axel made a hiss like a burning vampire in daylight, immediately snatching the flashlight and glaring at Roxas. Roxas snickered.

Without a word, Axel shined the flashlight in to the bag, holding the precious camera in his hand and rummaging around with the other. His fingers touched the contours of the battery pack and he slapped it on the underside of his Aiptek MPVR+ digital camcorder. After a few fiddlings, he ticked on the switch and a light green LCD light flickered lively. "Got it!" He shot up from his knees, leaving the bag on the ground. "Are you ready for some hot babe-on-babe action?"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Roxas grabbed his flashlight from Axel's idle hand and vengefully shined it right in Axel's eyes while he scolded him. "Where the hell did you get such a stupid idea?"

"That doesn't matter. We're gonna make millions."

"How, retard?" Roxas questioned, thrusting the flashlight at Axel's cheek.

Axel pushed the flashlight out of his face and blinked away the white speckles blinding his vision. "You make me a website that advertises hot chicks doin' other hotties, with little streamed teaser video clips. Then, we set up an on-line store where they can buy the real thing, and BOOM! We'll be rolling in dough."

Roxas rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. "You're retarded," he said.

"And you're jealous that it's not one of our homemade movies," Axel shot back, smirking.

"You dirty little bastard," Roxas spat in an angry whisper. "I can't believe we're doing this..."

"Believe it," Axel said in a finality that told Roxas to drop it and let it die, "or I'll post all your pictures of you from that one night with the chains, whips, and the rubber ducky."

Roxas sighed heavily, blushing at the blackmail, and then he returned to checking the list. He said dead-pan, "Audio recorder."

"In my pants."

Roxas crossed it off. There was a silence, Roxas staring at the paper fiercely. "Are you serious?" he asked wildly. "Are you freaking serious"

"What?"

"Chocolate syrup? Rubbers? Banana-shaped dildo?" Roxas listed. "What the fuck, man! I knew you were into voyeurism, but I didn't think you were planning on JOINING them!"

Axel scoffed. "No, that's not for them, Roxas. You worry too much."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that," said Roxas, face reddening with his embrassment and rage. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going home." He pushed past Axel, squeezing by and trudging down the hallway in a huff.

"Wait, Roxas!"

Roxas threw his clipboard at Axel's face and continued his huffy stomping out of there.

Axel caught the clipboard, his eyes narrowed with slitted rage as his mouth frowned hard. His eyebrows inclined slightly. "What a whiner," he said to no one in particular. "Fine. I'll do this myself."

 **Maybe he needed** Roxas' help after all. He had a lot of trouble making all the right steps that Roxas knew from rehearsal. He couldn't remember which hand he was supposed to hold the camera with, what angle to shoot from the door, or even what to say or when; that was all supposed to be Roxas' job. Axel's job was to be the host of the hot porno-shoot and to be the narrator/male lead of the short-but-nasty film.

Nonetheless, partner or without, the movie was still going to be made. Axel was determined to make it happen. He couldn't let his dream of fame and fortune go down the tubes just because Roxas had a bad feeling about it. He was going to do it, and he was going to do it now.

Ignoring the pitiful silence that came with being partner-less on the set of a porno, Axel fired up his Aiptek. Once an image was on the LCD screen, Axel switched on the flashlight that was attached to his shoulder via ducttape. He checked some last minute things, checked the hallway lighting, and went for the gold. He pressed Record, and with it went his fate

"All right. Welcome to Panty burner dot com's debut film. I'm Axel the Pyro, your numero uno Panty Sniffer - I mean, uh, Burner..." He clicked the Pause button. "Dammit, that was smooth.. Sniffer? I don't sniff underwear," he said to himself, "I eat them for breakfast."

Smiling at his retarded, nonsensical statement he decided to try again. Once Record was hit, he recited his lines perfectly after the fourth attempt.

Once the intro was finished, it was time for the screen to get steamy.

"Okay," Axel narrated cooly, putting on his sleaziest act without having to try hard. "Here we go-" He knocked three times on the door to the hotel room number 313. "Ooh, gii-i-rls! It's showtiiiime!" He chuckled darkly, and opened the door. "Fellow Panty Pyros, meet the girls," Axel said grandly. He strode into a dim-lit hotel room with a single Queen-sized bed. All the other furniture had been removed, and Axel moved to the foot of the bed.

There, sitting on the bed in each other's embrace, were Aeris and Tifa. Tifa's thin lips were curled into a smile that meant trouble, while Aeris' eyes twinkled seductively. Aeris planted a hurried kiss on Tifa's neck, lingering for a second to nibble softly on the lobe of her left ear. Tifa loosed a soft giggle, feeling Aeris' smile on her flesh.

Axel liked where this was heading. "Say hello, girlies."

The two girls waved sheepishly, giggling.

"So, girls, any ideas?"

The girls shook their heads, grinning coyly and giggling.

"How about you start us off with some kissing," Axel kindly suggested, zooming in his lens to Aeris, who was appearing to be the aggressor in their new-found relationship. He smiled at how Tifa was uncharacteristically blushing. He knew her to be a fierce, resilient-type of girl who took crap from no one. At first he was a little skittish about asking her to star in his debut internet smut, but she agreed when she heard there were "unspoken benefits" that had yet to revealed... which Axel had no intent to reveal, because there were no unspoken benefits for the girls.

They weren't getting paid, although he had promised ten-percent of the profit to Aeris, who seemed to be a practical girl. Axel wasn't going to tell them that they were going on the net, and he wasn't going to tell them on how he planned to rip them off once he had his mountain of cash.

For four minutes, the girls hadn't moved a inch and the camera was still rolling. "Uh, girls," Axel said softly, "we need some... action, here."

Aeris shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I've never been with a girl a before."

"Me, too," agreed Tifa. She sat up on the bed and tucked her legs under her, pulling her long black tresses over her shoulder. "I'm...nervous"

"Don't be. Just do it."

Aeris bit her lip, gazing fixedly at the stitches in the bed comforter. "Okay, I'll give it my best."

"Good girl...," Axel said, in a low, sexy whisper.

Aeris looked timid Tifa in the eyes. She cupped her cheek and searched her eyes for that glimmer of fearlessness that made Tifa admirable. "Come on... You can do it."

Tifa's eyes glazed with tears. "I just don't know if I can do it," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Axel was amazed he had just got that on film; Tifa was rumored to never shed a tear, not even for a litter of drowned kittens.

Aeris smiled warmly, hoping to comfort her designated lover. "You can, Tifa." She leaned in and kissed Tifa's lips softly, gently. Her lips were warm, innocent and velvety. Aeris wanted to keep their lips together, but she felt she needed to say something. "I'm right here with you." Aeris kissed Tifa again, with a step more passion than before.

Axel was a lucky bastard.

 _I can't believe I'm getting all of this_ , he thought incredulously. Drama without a script - it's a miracle!

Tifa whimpered slightly, but finally she gave in. The tears had already been cried, and she was ready to go through with it. Aeris pressed her lips to hers harder, starting slow and speeding up. She nipped softly at Tifa's bottom lip, gently running the tip of her tongue to Tifa's chin. Eventually the tongue wormed between Tifa's pink and full lips, exploring and discovering the joy to be found in such sensations.

Tifa allowed her mouth to be violated, feeling soothed and comforted by her best friend's awkward french kiss. She had only kissed one person in her life, and it was only a kiss to Cloud's cheek. But this kiss... This kiss changed everything. Her heart was pervaded by a new warmth filling her, trickling down from her hot lips and percolating through her every nerve. It was more than arousal. It was more than attraction.

It was the budding start of what was beginning to feel like... love. Could it be something such as that? Tifa wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything. She didn't know why she had agreed to star in a porno film. She couldn't remember what that sleaze-bucket, Axel, had said to get her to do it.

Now, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Aeris would never her let her go. Their lips continued to be busy as Aeris' hands went from cupping Tifa's cheek to trailing lazily down her neck, to stroking her breast. Tifa let out a soft moan, and Axel grinned behind the camera.

 _This kicks so much ass!_ He thought, _Roxas' missing out big time_.

Aeris broke the lip-lock and started nibbling on Tifa's neck. Tifa sighed softly, allowing Aeris to pull her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Aeris, melting into the embrace. Aeris' finger hooked the neckline of Tifa's shirt, and she pulled the zipper down, slowly revealing a lacy underwire bra to the camera. Tifa raised her neck high, pressing her breastbone into the wing of Aeris' nose. Aeris licked Tifa's neck, beginning at the slope of the earlobe and down the taut, delicate muscles of her neck, to her collarbones. She kissed each passing inch of her, easing out one of Tifa's breasts with a free hand. Aeris rolled her fingertips over the nub, aware of Tifa's arousal as well as her own forthcoming.

Axel was nearly panting from the hot action he was getting, all of it unscripted. He was finding it hard to control his shaking as he started feeling a building bulge in his pants. He bit his bottom lip until it bled, and kept the camera rolling.

Aeris had unzipped Tifa all the way, had un-clipped and removed her lover's bra. Her hands roamed the fine curves of Tifa's luscious body as their lips joined in another fiery tongue kiss. Tifa squirmed at the sensation, feeling a particular prickling inside her. Her skin was heated and flushed, and she thought she could burst from all the sexual energy buzzing through her.

Tifa decided that she should take steps to further the procession of the scene. She slowly slipped from Aeris' lap and relaxed on her back, reclining into the musty scent of the old bed sheets. She kept her hands on Aeris' back as she placed kisses on her every passing inch. She reached Tifa's naval and lapped at it teasingly, making Tifa quiver and moan. Then, she inched her masterful finger along the elastic of her panties. She helped Tifa removed the skirt, but had her remain in her shorts. Down to Tifa's shorts, Aeris unzipped them with her teeth. Once the shorts were pulled down her knees, off went the panties.

Axel caught every second of it, as Aeris explored Tifa's hot, wet insides with an experimental lick that made Tifa moan loudly, spinning her off the face of the planet with pleasure shooting through her like a comet.

At every touch, with every kiss and loving lick, Tifa forgot the world around her. She forgot all about the crummy, shut-down abandon hotel she was in, filming a porno; she forgot about the perverted redhead drooling over her interactions with Aeris; she forgot about the pain of the unrequited love she had once carried for Cloud Strife.

In that moment, there was only her and Aeris. There was only Aeris' greedy, teasing touches to drive Tifa insane. Only Aeris' soft lips to even softer, supple feminine flesh. Only Aeris, in the whole world, and in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my good buddy, Ikiris.


End file.
